gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreiton
This page is about the WikiCraft version 3.0 town Dreiton - for the canonical page about the town, see the Free City of Dreiton Dreiton is a growing seaside town on WikiCraft version 3.0, as well as the largest and most developed living area in its world. It is inhabited by a number of wikians who work together on matters of architecture, economics, and foreign policy. It is part of a larger empire composed of the town and numerous other small territories, the list of which is quickly expanding. The town is open to any who wish to take up residence in it, and the real estate business is booming. Inhabitants The town currently has a population of eight wikians: *Ned_Edgewalker: Server owner, co-founder of Dreiton, CEO of Toab.'s Minecraft division, Minister of Security *Cannonwalker (King-Beyond-the-Overworld): Co-founder of Dreiton, Minister of Transportation, Grand Maester of the Knights of Dreiton, CEO of McKagan Publications, Editor of The Dreitonion *MC_Zoomer (The Lorax): Early member of Dreiton, Town Sheriff, Secretary to the Minister of the Environment, member of the Knights of Dreiton, town cartographer and historian, explorer and conquistador, Governor General of the Animus Isles, protector of the Special Territory of Castout Isle, Chairman of the East Dreiton Trading Company *Mexican_Stain: Early member of Dreiton, architect, Minister of the Department of Housing and Urban Development, Border Control, and Director of ICE *JeremiahGarland: Early member of Dreiton, architect, Lord Commander of the Knights of Dreiton, Minister of Culture, town librarian, founder and president of the Dreiton Institute for Culture and Conservation (DICC), priest of St Tempus, Lord Marshal of the EDTC, Editor of Dreitbart News *Benthamic (Dai Nao): Brewer, Wizard, Minister of the Environment, aide to town cartographer, explorer and conquistador *Marc_Warfury: Ravine dweller, leader of the Australian Caucus of the Dreiton National Assembly, Minister of Religion *Rosellefeng: Minister of Wildlife, Postmaster General, Editor of the Dreiton Times History Dreiton was founded on March 31, 2019, on the launch date of WikiCraft 3.0. Although the town was originally planned to be farther from spawn, its first members stumbled upon a beautiful roofed forest clearing which they deemed would be excellent land on which to create the foundation for the world's strongest empire. After braving the first few nights and the waves of undead that came with it, the trio of Ned Edgewalker, Zoomer, and TheNextMaster2 got to work on building their own homes, although Zoomer got little done before feeling compelled to beat creepers to death for experience points. Eventually, the hatchling town was saved from starvation when the members stumbled upon the nearby village of Ville, where they politely asked to borrow some crops before taking some of it anyway. They made sure to replant, as they are a civilized bunch. The foundations of Dreitonese agriculture were laid down, and that same night, Cannonwalker, visionary of the town, would join the server and create his own hole in the wall. Eventually, Jeremiah Garland would also join, and team up with TheNextMaster2 to plan and create wonderful builds such as Castle Dreiton, the mills, a lighthouse, bridges, an armory, an automated factory, and many more. The town has access to the nether, which its inhabitants use to train themselves as the Knights of Dreiton, and also because beating pigmen to death is an addictive pastime. Benthamic, a wizard from a faraway land, would also join the town in about a week's time, and created his own beautiful hovel in the forest. Currently, the town has plans for a transportation system spanning all its possessions and a consumerist getaway in one of its territories in the South Dreitonese Straits. It has recently completed the promised colosseum and library, thus making it an epicentre of culture and knowledge. It faces little real opposition in any of its glorious exploits. With urban development hitherto primarily focused on the eastern banks of the River Dreiton, numerous projects undertaken by JeremiahGarland and TheNextMaster2 on its western banks and along the inner harbour have led to the creation of the New Husavik quarter: an affluent city neighbourhood constructed in mediaeval Nordic style. In addition to its aesthetic charm, New Husavik has quickly become Dreiton's primary economic and financial district, as well as the centre of its vast overseas trade networks. There are several amenities in this area of the city, including the harbour docks and waterfront, a blacksmith, a lighthouse, and the Church of St Tempus (Dreiton's first place of worship), with several shops and even a hotel being planned. As it transitions from an infant state to an adolescent one, it has developed an exponentially growing desire for new land, resources, and military power. This has led the burgeoning empire to undertake even more ambitious incursions into the South Dreitonese Sea and beyond, discovering new islands, continents, and a myriad of valuable treasures in between. Additionally, as Dreiton becomes an increasingly large empire, legal divisions and provincial governments have been established both at home and in overseas territories. Following a period of stagnation (August-October), Dreiton has once again entered a prosperous age characterised by further development of the city. With the help of MokikiMorgan, a citizen of Dreiton's sometime-rival state Russia, great strides have been made in finishing Dreiton's most ambitious ongoing project, the Dreiton Metro. The metro's first line, linking Dreiton with Russia, is nearly completed. This era also saw the completion of other projects, including the Dreiton Capitol, developments in New Husavik and the Occult Forest, and the founding of the town's first brewery and cafe. Another great achievement is the ongoing construction of the city's sophisticated road and gridding system, including the completion of Sidon Square in the heart of Dreiton. This period also saw the arrival of Dreiton's newest citizen, Rosellefeng, on October 17. The completion of the Dreiton Capitol building marked the dawn of the city's "Silver Age" marked by unprecedented levels of growth, particularly in New Husavik and the Centre. This period has also featured several flashpoints of brief but heated violence collectively referred to as Dreiton's "Dirty Wars" between residents of the city as practically all of its military rivals have all but collapsed, leaving the city's warriors restless. Despite some economic progress being halted by the ongoing Dirty Wars, the state has recently colonized The End at long last, and expansion north of The Grotto has begun with the founding of Little Barcelona, a new suburban district in the outskirts of the city proper. Toward the end of the year, Dreiton experienced yet another boom in activity and development, particularly in the area surrounding Sidon Square. The Temple of Dreiton was completed, which also doubles as the residence for Minister of Religion Marc_Warfury. The Dreiton police station was constructed, as was the city's first public warehouse, built atop the old auto-factory. Café Central, a warm and rustic coffeehouse, and Bistro Garlande, an upscale fine-dining restaurant, recently opened their doors as the city's first eateries. The Dreiton Postal Office, operated by Postmaster General RoselleFeng, allows residents to easily send and receive mail from anywhere in Dreiton or abroad. Finally, the Sidon Square Publishing House serves as the home office for four businesses: McKagan Publications (Dreiton's premier publishing firm); the Dreiton Times (the city's official newspaper); the pseudo-communist paper The Dreitonion; and the far-right tabloid Dreitbart News. With the arrival of the new year, many residents set about on one of the city's most ambitious projects: the construction of a six-beacon sanctum sitting atop a large pyramid made entirely out of diamond blocks. This powerful monolith, when completed, will be situated in a large shrine in Sidon Square. This period also saw the arrival of a new player on the world stage: the city of Oculita. Though Dreitonians and Oculitans currently live in peace, the occurrence of the latter's arrival marked the first time Dreiton has had to conduct foreign policy with an external state since the collapse of Russia some six months earlier. Politics "In Dreiton ... all the means of production are technically collectivized but there's also a powerful oligarchy managing everything, but also the whole population is in the oligarchy, so it's just a direct democracy." ~ Benthamic, Minister of the Environment Dreiton is a collective oligarchy governed by a ruling assembly known as the Council of Eight '''(formerly the '''Council of Seven). Each citizen of Dreiton is also a member of the Council of Eight by default, and has equal power in the assembly concerning voting rights and legislative proposals. The Council convenes by appointment to discuss all domestic and foreign matters, doing so in the Council Chamber, located on the upper floor of the city's centre of power, the Dreiton Capitol (unofficially and colloquially referred to as the 'Dreichstag', a portmanteau of the words Dreiton ''and ''Reichstag). The Ministry In addition to their statuses as members of the Council, each citizen is also a member of the Ministry, a cabinet-like body in which each branch is concerned with a special issue. Each ministry is also housed in the Dreiton Capitol. The current members of the Ministry are as follows: *NedEdgewalker: Minister of Security *Cannonwalker: Minister of Transportation *MC_Zoomer: Minister of the Colonies *Mexican_Stain: Minister of the Interior *JeremiahGarland: Minister of Culture *Benthamic: Minister of the Environment *Marc_Warfury: Minister of Religion *Rosellefeng: Minister of Wildlife Geography Dreiton proper is located in the clearing of a small roofed forest, which itself links inland to the plains and outwards into the expansive South Dreitonese Sea. Dreiton is located on the southern shore of the so-called Dreitonian continent. The town proper is located almost entirely at sea level, with only some small elevations inland. The surrounding forest is poorly lit, and so mobs raids into the town are, for the time, common. There is a stream dividing the two sides of the town, known as River Dreiton. North of it lay the bulk of the town, including most homes, the library, stalls, armory, castle Dreiton, and much more. South of the river, on a sizeable island, is the estate of TheNextMaster2 and his mill. Steps were taken cooperatively between the Departments of Transportation and Housing and Urban Development to create two bridges linking northern Dreiton to its southern component. Due north of the town's bustling center and a short trek into the woods is the picturesque borough of The Grotto, a hub for the arcane maintained by Dreiton's court mage, Benthamic, featuring the wizard's hollow, a humble graveyard, and a chateau with access to the treetops surrounding the city limits. The lands immediately surrounding Dreiton provide a wealth of resources for the city. Heavily wooded oak and dark oak, and ubiquitous birch forests grant the city much lumber diversity, and the rolling plains to the city's immediate northwest is host to many herds of livestock as well as potential agricultural areas. The snowy Furnace Mountains, further to the west of the city, are well known for their rich coal, iron, gold, and diamond deposits. The city's most valuable geographic feature, however, is the River Dreiton, which has its mouth at the South Dreitonese Sea but continues inward past the inner harbour. Though not a wide river (in areas it can easily be forded on horseback), it does stretch for many miles, winding through the northern plains and creating a fertile valley through the Furnace Mountains. North of the plains the river flows right past the small neighbouring town of Ville, arguably Dreiton's most important trading partner. Thus the river provides Dreiton not only with quick passage between the sea and the continent's vast interior, but also with a vital inland trade route. Overseas (South Dreitonese Sea) Beyond the natural harbor of Dreiton lies a growing colonial empire mostly oceanic and seafaring in nature. It currently exercises complete political and military control over the Animus Isles (Canine, Ovine, and Longcock Isles), military control of the nature reserve known as Castout Isle, and has delineated an oceanic claim that contains many more sizeable islands. Their favorable position has led to plans of military bases, touristic getaways, and often plots of land simply for recreational architecture. The surrounding land and sea has yet to be completely mapped out, but the effort is well underway, headed by MC_Zoomer. Locations of particular note are shown here. Animus Isles The Animus Isles are a trio of islands in the belly of the maritime Dreitonese empire: Canine, Ovine, and Longcock Isles. As a collective, they are a fountain of wealth for the nation at large, containing supple reserves of lumber, coal, iron, gold, and numerous diamond veins. Militarily, they also provide a center of operations from which the navy can patrol. They are especially well-defended; Longcock is of particular interest, as its geography allows for a string of defensive measures and could potentially function as a buffer for the other two. They were also the empire's first notable maritime conquests. Their current Governor General is MC_Zoomer. Canine Isle Canine Isle is a burgeoning recreational resort island, and currently Dreiton's largest overseas possession by land area. Its current economic purpose is primarily the extraction of raw materials, such as iron and gold, from its mineral-rich intricate cave system. Its waters are also home to large, girthy species of salmon and tuna, making it a popular fisherman's town as well. The future plan is for it to also be a source of tourist revenue, through the hotel-embassy and through the propagation of merchants throughout the flowery, sunny landscape. It is currently the overseas headquarters of the East Dreiton Trading Company (EDTC). In terms of military strategy, Canine is large and central to the maritime nation, and so it doubles as the official second port of call for the Dreitonese navy, who will patrol the island's waters in force in the future. It also serves as the transportational link to other Dreitonese territories via its nether portal, located on the northwestern tip of the island, away from the bustling center. Additionally, it is the second residence of Governor General MC_Zoomer, and his own brainchild. Districts * Old Dreiton '''– This neighbourhood of the city is located on its eastern extreme, past the ridge separating it from Dreiton proper. As its name suggests, it is the oldest part of the city and the location where the co-founders initially planned for Dreiton to be built, though today of Dreiton has developed away from Old Dreiton. Once one of the poorest and most under-developed parts of Dreiton, it is now a quiet and leafy residential area, home to Rosellefeng. The area is also known for its extensive network of underground caves, quaint farms, and a small wooden supply shack, which is the oldest structure in the city. * '''The Centre – Dominated by Sidon Square, this is the heart of Dreiton. Here, one can find the houses of four of the city's residents – Ned Edgewalker, Cannonwalker, MC_Zoomer, Marc_Warfury – as well as the Dreiton National Library, two cafes, the Temple of Dreiton, the police station, the post office, and much more. The Dreiton Metro, an ambitious project currently under construction, will have its main entrance in the centre of the square. A large fountain, sitting in the centre of the square, as well as the nearby Corvine Arch, are two of the city's most recognisable features. Located nearby is the Dreiton Colosseum, as well as the future site of the Dreiton National Museum. Atop Tempus Mount, overlooking the square, is the Dreiton Capitol, the political and cultural center of the entire state. * 'The Grotto '– Located north of the Centre is The Grotto, a wooded borough contained entirely within the dense Occult Forest. It is famous for its gothic architecture and imposing towers whose shape dominate the Dreiton skyline from great distances. Access through The Grotto is treacherous due to an overabundance of hostile fauna, though recent attempts to chart a permanent course through the Occult Forest have finally been met with some success. The city's Environmental Minister and court-mage Benthamic serves as The Grotto's custodian, maintaining its ruined skyscrapers and graveyard, and taking up residence in a picturesque hollow in the outskirts. * 'South Dreiton '– Bound by the Bridge-to-Cross-the-River-Dreiton and Sidon Square, this area is mostly farmland and stables except for its dominant feature: Castle Dreiton, situated on the tip of the Dreiton peninsula. Castle Dreiton is a heavily fortified stone citadel peering over the entire city. Its walls are three blocks thick and its four towers grant one an advantageous view over the town and its surrounding countryside. It is home to the Knights of Dreiton, a military brotherhood pledged with defending the town. It is the permanent residence of JeremiahGarland, who is also lord commander of the Knights. * 'New Husavik '– Dreiton's Norwegian quarter. Located in the southwest, it straddles both sides of the River Dreiton, as well as the small island at the river's mouth, which is home to the estate of TheNextMaster2. This neighbourhood is currently being developed as a viking settlement along the river and the city's natural inner harbour. Some buildings, such as the town stables, barn, mill and granary, a lighthouse, and the Bridge to Cross the River Dreiton, a waterfront, docks, and church already exist, though a tavern and hotel are in development. New Husavik gets its name from a viking settlement constructed by JeremiahGarland (and his then-associate Baron_von_Shush) on Reyescraft. * '''Little Barcelona - '''Part of the Louis Pasteur Expansion Zone, originally intended as the center for the city's husbandry revitalization program until it blossomed into a new suburban quarter with its own utilities. Due north of The Grotto, Little Barcelona is in the far peripheries of Dreiton and therefore quite underdeveloped, having to rely upon the frontier for self-development as the vast expanse of the Occult Forest makes regular food and material convoys difficult. It is so-named due to the high density of migrant worker residents hailing from the ruined Republic of Barcelona, who brought much of their culture with them in their search for a new life in the underbelly of Dreiton. Gallery Old Dreiton Town Square Occult Forest 2019-04-24_15.30.27.png 2019-04-24_15.30.43.png 2019-04-24_15.31.18.png 2019-04-24_15.31.32.png 2019-04-24_15.31.39.png 2019-04-24_15.31.52.png 2019-04-24_15.33.43.png 2019-04-24_15.32.27.png 2019-04-24_15.38.22.png Castle Dreiton New Husavik Category:Minecraft